Mission in Paris
by Catie Carrington
Summary: The gang go on a mission, though the catch is that they go 2 at a time. Every pair gets their own mission in a different city. Rated T just in case.  !*COMPLETE*!
1. At Gallagher

Hey guys so this is my first Fanfic so be nice ;) Here's your chapter! Enjoy~

Chapter 1: At Gallagher

CPOV

It's just another day, all of my classes fly by and I can't stop thinking about a certain Blackthorne Boy. I mean he dipped me and kissed me in front of my entire school! Oh, well, maybe I'll see him again during spring break, though that is a long time from now considering Winter break has just ended. Oh, 7:25 time to get to dinner. I'm walking down the hallway to the Grand Hall with my best friends Bex, Macey and Liz. About halfway through dinner my mom announces, "Can the entire Junior Class please go out onto the front yard at 10:00, and bring your suitcases, you are going on a mission. Thank-You." Wait... what did she just say? I gasped. YAY! WE'RE GOING ON A REAL MISSION! I look over at Bex and she is just about to burst with joy, then I turn to Macey and she looks extremely happy, and last but not least Liz, I look over at her and she looks very giddy but, she looks nervous too, hmmm... I wonder what's wrong. Oh, well, she's probably just worried that she'll have to go out into the field with us.

When dinner finishes it's about 8:30 (actually its 8:27:16, but who's counting? Oh, wait I am.) When I reach our room I see a manila folder on my bed. I can see that Bex, Macey and Liz are already reading theirs. Huh. I'm the last one, oh, well! I am about to open my folder when all of a sudden, Bex Macey and Liz start to squeal, pretty loud too, might I add. "OPEN YOUR FOLDER ALREADY!" they scream, "Okay! Okay! Calm down guys!" I say. I opened my folder and I saw my mission details, cover and instructions, they said...

Dear Cammie,

You will be going on this mission with a partner. You are to tail a certain person through the streets of Paris and find out the following things about them; their name, where they live, if they are a tourist or not, if they are in a relationship or not and what they plan to do for the next 2 days. These people are highly trained spies in the CIA so be prepared. Also, this is going to be like a real mission, so these people will not hesitate to shoot you if you get caught, (with a stun gun, of course.)

Good Luck,

Soloman

Wow, this is going to be hard, I wonder who my partner is. I hope it's someone I know. I can't believe I get to go to the City of Lights! Then I continued onto my cover.

Name: Cassandra Michaels

Age: 19

Hair: Wavy-ish, chocolate brown, a quarter way down your back

Eyes: Very bright, light hazel eyes with grey spots (contacts will be given when needed)

Likes: Running, skating, playing hide-and-seek (especially if hider and hanging out with Nate

Dislikes: Shopping, being the center of attention and cocky people

In a relationship with: Nate Robertson

Personality: Modest, smart, quiet

Notes: Remember to bring your spy gear and pack for cold weather.

Oh. My. Gosh. Who in the world is NATE ROBERTSON!

I turn to my roommates and they are all looking at me with expectant faces and they have big grins plastered on their faces. Then, I ask them. "What? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Then, Macey puts on a serious expression and says, "We were looking at you this way because, Cameron dear, you have not finished reading you mission folder." What? What is she talking about? I'm scouring through the mission folder and a small piece of evapopaper falls out. It read:

P.S Nate Robertson is Zach Goode. Have Fun! –Mom

Oh, no, this can't be happening to me. I am going to the CITY OF LOVE! FOR ONE. WHOLE. WEEK. Omg, I am freaking out. Okay Cammie, calm down. I stare at the paper for a little bit more, and then I turn to my friends. I look at them and ask them "Who are you guys going with? Where are you going?" "Grant, London, England." Bex said while smiling, "Jonas, Tokyo!" Liz said, whiling squealing, and finally Macey said "Nick Patterson, New York" she whispered. Wait a second-Who is Nick Patterson, I was about to ask that when Bex said, "So Macey, who is this Nick Patterson guy hmm?" "Well... umm...I... okay! Nick and I used to go out before I came to Gallagher and before he went to Blackthorne." Macey said, and then she blushed, Wait, MACEY MCHENRY BLUSHED? OMG apocalypse anyone? Anyways when we finished packing, or should I say when Macey finished packing for us, it was about 9:30, that meant we had about half an hour to kill before we left. So we just talked and all of a sudden Macey asked me, "So what's going on with you and Zach Cammie?"

"Nothing is going on" I replied, when really I was thinking, what was happening between us? Does he actually like me? Did that kiss mean anything to him? The answer to that is I really don't know. Though what I do know is that I like Zach, a lot, maybe even love.

MPOV

Hmmmm... I don't believe that for a second. They obviously like each other a lot and they did kiss. I just hope Cammie doesn't get hurt this time. Though if she does Zach better watch out!

BPOV

Wow, that has got to be the worst lie that girl has ever spoken. It's so obvious she likes him. That boy better love her 10 times more or else he'll be in a body bag faster than you can say 'I'm sorry'

LPOV

AWWW they are so in love! I wonder if Cammie and Zach are soul mates. That would be soooo cool! I hope Jonas likes me as much as Zach likes Cammie

CPOV

"Hey Macey, do you think Zach likes me?" I ask, she replies "Don't worry Cammie, that boy is head over heels-""in LOVE!" Bex finishes for her. Liz was just sitting there with a big grin stretched across her face. "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Oh! That's our alarm! Time to go!

We got into the helicopter and Mr. Soloman and the rest of the girls were already there. The second we were settled in the helicopter took off. I asked Mr. Soloman, "Where are we going now?" "Blackthorne" was his response. Yes! We can finally figure out where Blackthorne is! It went completely silent in the helicopter. I started thinking about random things and a random thought pooped into my head, Where were the boys going to sit? Considering there were no seats left. Then, as if he could read my mind Mr. Soloman said "When we get there you and your partner will go into a plane and you will be heading to your destination." Wow, I wonder if he is a mind reader, after that thought I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! Get your sleepy butt off this helicopter NOW!" Macey screamed. Ugh, couldn't I get a simple 'wake up Cammie'? Well, the answer was no. Oh well, might as well get up now. "Ugh" I whispered, "Finally" someone muttered under their breath, it sounded like Bex. I looked out of the window and there it was, the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, in front of the boys Dr. Steve was standing there with a crowd of Blackthorne Boys around him.

I was looking for Zach and I saw him, he was looking for me too. I guess we surprised him because the second I got out of the helicopter he stared at me for a few seconds, and then he smirked and walked over to me. "Miss me Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered in my ear, "No, not at all Blackthorne Boy." I replied. When really I did. "Really? Because I missed you a lot." Zach whispered. My breathing hitched. "Oh... well...ummm... I missed you too Zach." I said. Then, he pulled me into a hug and leaned back and kissed me.


	2. Travelling

OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS EVER! Okay I would like to give a shout out to everyone that reviewed. You guys just made me feel so confident so I'll reward you with another chapter! Enjoy~

Chapter 2: Travelling

CPOV

OMG! That kiss felt amazing. It lasted 1 minute and 48seconds. When we broke off his arms were still around my waist and my arms were still around his neck. We just hugged and enjoyed each other's presence. After a while I turned around (with Zach's arm still around me,) and I looked at my friends: Grant and Bex were making out, Macey and Nick were talking to each other and catching up (I know because I heard them say 'No way! You're a spy too?' at the same time) and Liz and Jonas were just holding hands and blushing like mad and staring at each other. Awww…Nerd love. All of a sudden, Bex and Grant stopped making out and they turned to us, Macey and Nick hugged and also, turned to us then Liz and Jonas looked away from each other and, you guessed it, turned to us. We all ran to each other and said our goodbyes and I'll-miss-you.

Then, we turned away and left for our respective planes. Though before we walked away Bex turned around and said to Zach, "You had better take care of her, we're trusting her with you. If you don't you'll be in a body bag going down the Nile river faster than you can say 'I'm sorry' got it?" then, Macey turned around and said "Yea and that applies to ALL of you guys as well." There was a chorus off 'Yes' and 'Okays.' After that, we all turned around and left.

When Zach and I put all of our luggage into the plane we got in and I saw that there were 2 seats and a small emergency kit. I was about to sit down in one of the seats when an arm snaked around my waist and I turned to see that Zach had put his arm around my waist. I was about to pull away so that I could sit down but then, Zach pulled me onto his lap and I screamed "ZACH!" "Yeeeeess Gallagher girl? He replied, stretching out the 'e' Ugh. How I hate this boy, actually never mind, I still like him, a lot. "Never mind" I whisper, and then I leaned in and laid my head on his shoulder. He put a finger under my chin and just stared into my eyes, I stared into his too, his beautiful shimmering, emerald green eyes. All of a sudden, he kissed me. OMG! He kissed me! AGAIN! TWICE in ONE day! This kiss was very brief, but it was very sweet and tender. When we broke off, I laid my head on his shoulder again and I fell asleep.

ZPOV

Wow. She is so gorgeous when she sleeps. Her pretty brown hair to her beautiful pink lips… Oh no, I sound like a girl. Oh well, Cammie is totally worth it. Ugh… this is going to take a long time. Might as well take a nap, I laid my head against Cammie and my world slowly turned black.

*6 hours later*

I woke up and looked down at Cammie, she looked so peaceful, hmmm…. I wonder if she does any embarrassing stuff when she sleeps. All of a sudden, she was smiling in her sleep and suddenly, she whispered, "Zach" hehehehe she talks about me in her sleep, total black mail material! Ugh, we are not getting off any time soon; I'm going take a nap. So I leaned against the headrest and I fell asleep again.

CPOV

I woke up and saw Zach leaning against the headrest. Oh no, did I fall asleep on Zach? Shoot! I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing while I slept. I look back at Zach and he is smiling, (A/N sound familiar anyone?) then, I hear him whisper, "Cammie" OMG he says my name when he sleeps! I wonder what that means, oh how I wish I had Macey here with me, or at least Liz's Boy-to-English translator. I sighed, I shouldn't be thinking that. I stared out of the window my thoughts just wandering around. Next thing I know, I am asleep once again.

*6 hours later* (A/N I actually have no idea the time it takes to get to Paris I just made this up.)

ZPOV

"Excuse me sir, the plane will be landing soon please can you wake-up the miss?" the flight attendant asked, "Yea sure, thank-you" I reply. Ugh, darn it, that was a pretty good dream too. Oh well, at least I get to wake up Cammie. Hmmm… what should I do? I know! I could prank her, or I could tickle her! I got it! I'm going to…

CPOV

I was dreaming about Zach and me in Paris when I felt pressure on my lips. I think someone was kissing me! I opened my eyes and I found myself staring into amazing emerald eyes that were staring at me too. The second I opened my eyes he kissed me again but it was just a peck. "Come on Gallagher girl we have to get ready, the plane is about to land." Zach whispered. So I got up and stretched. Then I sat down and buckled myself in. The plane started to land. We got out and got through security and everything. I saw that we were in the Paris International Airport, and then, I heard someone say "Welcome to Paris!" wait, that voice sounds familiar, no it couldn't be, I turned and screamed "Aunt Abby!" I ran hugged her. "Hey squirt" she said, "Zach", "Hello Abby," Zach said, wow this is um… awkward, oh well! Their problem! "Hey squirt, so I'm just here to make sure you got here safely and that you understand your mission kay?" Abby said, awwww, "oh, okay Aunt Abby" I said sadly, "it's okay, maybe I'll see you soon kay squirt? " "Yea okay" I said, 'Oh! And tell your mom I said hi okay?" Abby asked "yea okay" I replied. "Bye!" "Bye!" we say, and then Abby walked away.

ZPOV

We left the airport and we went through the airport in search of a exit, when we got out it was time to hunt down a taxi, we got one and went in. "Where to?" the taxi driver asked, "Four Seasons hotel please" I said. "Oui, okay" was his reply. Then we were off. Throughout the whole ride Cammie was looking out the window, looking like she as thinking really hard about something.

CPOV

When we got into the taxi, I was holding Zach's hand the whole ride and looking out the window. I was thinking about my relationship with Zach and every memory we had together and also how I felt about him. All of a sudden, the taxi stopped and Zach said, "Come on Gallagher girl we have to get out." Pulling me out of my trance. I got out of the taxi and looked up. Wow. The CIA didn't hold back for this. This hotel was nice.

So what do you think? Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Thanks Catie~


	3. At the Hotel

Hey guys! So this is the second last pre-written chapter I have. I know, I know, don't worry the 4th chapter is going to be AWESOME. But the thing is that after I release the 4th chapter I won't be able to update often because I'll be busy writing it. (I write it on paper then I type) so please don't kill me! I'll try my best to update as fast as possible! Oh well HERE's YOUR CHAPTER!~

CRAP! I forgot my disclaimer! Shoot! Okay so this is my only disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except for the plot XP)

. .

Chapter 3: At the Hotel

Wow, the CIA went all out on this one. Zach and I went to get out luggage, but he refused to let me carry mine so I had to force him to. This is how it went…

*mini flashback!* (yay!)

C= Cammie Z=Zach (obviously)

C: "Zach! Give me my luggage!"

Z: "It's okay Gallagher girl, I can handle it, and you just go ahead"

C : "Zaaaaachyyyyy" I said using my best puppy pout.

Z: "No way! I'm not falling for it!" he said, looking away.

C: "Please Zaaacch!"

Z: "Nope!"

C: "Alright then, we'll just have to do it the hard way then," I say

Z :"What do you mean Gallagher girl?" he asked warily

C: "Just this" I said. Then I leaned forward and kissed him. He was just getting into it when I pulled away. He pouted a bit then smirked. "So Cammie, would you like to continue from where we left off after you rudely pulled away?" he asked. "Nope" I said, "Not until you let me carry my luggage" "Okay, fine here" he said. Then, he leaned in and kissed me again. When we broke off we went to the front desk.

*mini flashback over* (A/N yea I know it was pointless but I was bored.)

ZPOV

I checked us in and we went into our room. It was room 412. I went in first and saw that there was only one bed. Oh, this was going to be a good mission, or should I say Goode mission. I can't wait to see Cammie's reaction when she sees this. When Cammie walked in her eyes kind of bugged out and she looked surprised. Though it was only there for a fraction of a second, then it was gone. We went in and we got settled in. Cammie got the closet and I got the drawer. Though that was mostly due to the fact that Macey packed her, her stuff and she wrote a note saying that Cammie was to get the closet or else she would hunt me down and find me and trust me, when a Gallagher girl says that to you, you had better listen. Then, Cammie announced "I'm going to take a shower and stuff okay?" "Yea sure whatever." I said. Then, she walked into the bathroom with her bag of toiletries. ONLY her bag of toiletries. Hahaha she forgot her clothes. I was about to call her and tell her that she forgot her clothes but that was when I heard the shower turn on, and being the spy I am I heard the shower curtains closing. Uh oh! That meant she was already in the shower. Hehehe now I get to see her in a towel. Hey, at least I tried. I walked over to the T.V and I turned it on, then I climbed into the bed and started thinking about… (A/N hahaha I'm evil! You will find out in chapter 4 ;)

CPOV

I stepped out of the shower and it hit me. No, not a brick but I realized something. I FORGOT TO BRING MY CLOTHES IN WITH ME! Shoot! Okay, okay so I have 2 options, one to just go out and get my clothes and get back in the bathroom or I could put on my old clothes. Hmmm…. Definitely option one. I walk over to the door and I put my hand on the handle and I went into the room I ran over to the closet and picked out my clothes. I turned around and saw Zach staring at me. He stared at me for 1.28 more seconds then he stopped, blinked and smirked. After that I ran into the bathroom and changed. I had chosen a dark purple tank and purple and black plaid PJ shorts. I walk out of the bathroom again and I see Zach digging through his drawer (I know! We have been here for like 20 minutes and he is already looking for something) "Hey I'm going to take a shower now okay?" Zach asks. "Yea sure go ahead" I say.

Zach walks over to the bathroom and he walks in and shuts the door. I crawl onto the bed and pull the covers closer to me, I sit and watch T.V. I hear the shower shut off and Zach walks in with his PJ bottoms on, JUST his PJ BOTTOMS. Wow, he looked really good, and I mean REALLY good. He has such a nice chest… SNAP OUT OF IT CAMMIE! I look at his face and he is smirking. Crap, he saw me staring. I look away and I can feel the blush crawling into my cheeks. I need a subject changer and fast! Hmm… I got it! I ask Zach, "Hey so how are we going to decide who gets the bed and the pull out couch?" "Easy," he says, "We can play rock, paper, scissors and the rules are that there is only one game no re-dos or try-again's no matter what. Even if we tie okay?" oh crap, what if we tie? That means we have to share a bed, not that I mind much, but still. "Okay let's play" I say. "Rock, paper, scissors" we say at the same time. I close my eyes. "We tied." Zach says. Oh. My. Gosh. We tied. Ughh… I can hear him smirking right now.

ZPOV

Hahahaha! YES! We tied! Hehehe that means I get to share a bed with Cammie. Cammie is blushing, I wonder what that means… does that mean she wants to share a bed with me? That will be an interesting theory to try out… "We should probably go to sleep now, it's late" I say, "Okay" she replies. Then, we both climb in the bed and we are just facing each other and staring at each other. "Good night" she says, then, she turns away. "Good night" I reply, putting my arm around her. She gasps but, snuggles closer to me. Then we both fall asleep.

CPOV

I gasp. OMG Zach put his arm around me! I snuggle closer to him and we both fall asleep.

We are running, no, I am running. I'm runni9ng by myself. Where is Zach? "BANG" I hear, it sounds like a gunshot. Oh no! Someone is shooting at me! Another shot is fired and it flies right by my head. Oh no, that was close. I need to find a crowd and fast. I look around for a crowd or anything that leads to a crowd. Yes! I see a crowd heading towards a football stadium. I start running even faster, when I reach the crowd I slow down and I blend in. Now I am safe enough to look around for my attacker and Zach. I look at a shop window, pretending I like the clothing and I see a man dressed in black and he looked like he was looking for someone. I turn and I keep moving. I turn again to see if my attacker is behind me but before I see him I see something that catches my eye. I see Zach. I am about to run to him when I see a woman dressed in black behind him and grab him. I am about to run to him and kick that lady in the face when she produces a gun from her pocket and points it at Zach's head, I am frozen in shock. She laughs and pulls the trigger.

I woke up screaming. I opened my eyes and saw Zach looking at me, his eyes were filled with fear and worry. I sit up and start carrying and sobbing. Zach pulls me into him and I bury my face in his chest and I cry my eyes out. Zach doesn't say anything, instead he is just there comforting me. When my tears slow down, I pull away from Zach and I walk out onto the balcony and just stare a t the stars. Tears were silently rolling down my face and there is a slight breeze in the air.

I heard Zach making his way to me on the balcony. I try to wipe my tears away but more just took their spot. "Cammie are you okay? Tell me about your dream, please Cammie, you are really worrying me here," Zach said. I turned to him and looked into his eyes, I could see that they were still filled worry and fear. I hugged him really tightly. Then, I told all about my dream. Mr. Soloman would have been proud. "Oh Cammie" Zach whispered. My tears were almost gone now. All of a sudden, Zach kissed me, this time it was really passionate and it lasted about 2 minutes. "Cammie, everything is going to be okay now." Zach said. "You can't say that Zach" I said sadly. "Well, I can't promise that, but I can try my best to make it come true." Zach said while brushing my hair away from my face. Everything was silent for a few moments until Zach said, "I love you, Cammie" My breathing hitched. OMG Zach just said he loved me. I think this is the happiest moment of my life. "I love you too, Zach" I whispered. I looked into his eyes again and this time they were filled with love and happiness and there was only a slight trace of worry. "Come on Gallagher girl, time to go back to bed." Zach whispered. I laughed. "So what you just use my real name on special occasions?" I asked teasingly, "well it depends" he replied, also teasingly. Then we crawled back into the bed and fell asleep once again.

. .

Hey! So what did you think? Good or Bad? Am I going too fast? Tell me in a review!

Catie~


	4. All around Paris

Hey guys! This is the FINAL pre-written chapter. Yes, I know it's sad but it's not the end of the world. This just means my updates will a lot less frequent. But DO NOT FEAR! I made this chapter extra long so enjoy! ~

Chapter 4: All around Paris

* * *

**CPOV**

I had a dreamless sleep. "Gallagher Girl! Wake-up! We're going to be late!" Zach screamed. "Ugh… 5 more minutes..." I mumbled. "Okay then" Zach said in a sing song voice. Ugh. I could hear him smirking. I hear footsteps coming toward the bed. "Come on Gallagher girl, get up! Or else you get this dumped on your head" Zach said threateningly. "Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled. Zach laughed. I looked at him and saw that he was holding a bucket with ice in it. "Ugh. You were going to dump ice in me?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. "You know what? Never mind. I'm going to take a shower now." I said while getting up, then, I turned to him, "By the way, what are we doing today?" I asked. "Today, Gallagher girl, we have a free day" Zach said while smirking. I left to go to the bathroom; I didn't bother asking what we were going to do because there was no point considering the person I was asking was Zach. I knew he would say something cryptic and had a billion different meanings like 'something Gallagher girl' I sighed.

I made sure I grabbed my clothes this time because I did not want a repeat of last time. I got out of the shower and changed into dark wash skinny jeans, a tank top and short sleeve maroon-colored turtle neck over that. I got out and headed to the closet, I grabbed my white beanie hat, caramel colored Uggs and my dark purple pea coat. "What are we going to do today if we don't have to start the mission Zach?" I asked, yes I know I said I wouldn't but hey, nothing ventured nothing gained. "You'll see Gallagher girl, you'll see." He said while smirking. Ugh. Stupid saying, who ever came up with that clearly hasn't met Zach. "Wait, how do you know it's a free day today?" I asked, he cocked an eyebrow, pointed to himself and said, "Spy." I struggled to keep myself from rolling my eyes. Zach grabbed my hand and we walked to the lobby of the hotel. I looked through the window next to the door and saw that there was a car waiting for us. I was about to ask about the car when a woman in a red suit stepped out. She had hazel colored eyes and really dark almost black an inch below her shoulder hair. She went over and opened the door for us, and then she went over to the car and opened that door for us. She had a name tag thingy/pin (A/N I have no idea what it's called) and it read Driver/Conducteur. Cool. We had a driver. Zach told the driver "La Louvre" the driver replied, "Oui, okay." Then the driver glanced at us and smiled and said, "Hey squirt and Zach" Omg the driver was Abby! I gasped. "Aunt Abby!" I screamed "It's nice to see you to squirt but you don't need to bust my ear drums." She said while laughing. "Abby" Zach said with that half nod thing guys do. A few minutes later Abby said "We are here so get out of my car but Zach, stay back I need to talk to you." Hmm… I wonder what Abby has to talk to Zach about, oh well if it's important Abby will tell me later. I walked over to a bench and sat down to wait for him.

**ZPOV**

Crap. What did Abby have to talk to me about? I was mulling over this when Abby interrupted my thoughts, "Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase Zach, so here goes nothing. I approve of you and Cammie but, if you ever hurt her in ANY you know that Soloman, Baxter, McHenry, Mrs. Morgan and I will personally hunt you down and then, we'll let Cammie decide. Okay?" Abby said with a sweet and innocent look on her face, though it looked very weird considering the threat she just told me. "Okay" I replied, I got out of the car and walked over to the bench I saw Cammie sitting on.

"Hey, what did Abby want?" Cammie asked, "Nothing that requires your attention now." I said while smirking. I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'Darn cryptic boy' then, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go check out the Mona Lisa" I said. Then I reached for her hand and took it. \she didn't pull away. We walked around the Louvre until we found the Mona Lisa. When we found her, we just stood there looking at her and examining her. After about 2 minutes Cammie nudged me and said "It's fake, the signature is slightly off." I looked at the bottom right corner and examined it. She was right Da Vinchi's real signature had a curve and the end this one was straight. (A/N TOTALLY MADE UP!) "Ha you're right" I said. Of course we didn't actually say this out loud, we were using Morse code. After about another 30 seconds of looking at the Mona Lisa I wanted to move on and so did Cammie. So we walked around the Louvre until 12:30 and Cammie said, "Hey Zach can we have lunch now?" "Wow, hungry already Gallagher girl?" I said while smirking. "No breakfast, remember? "Was her reply. Oh yea, I forgot. "Okay, let's go find Abby then." I said.

We went to meet Abby outside, we scanned the area and I found Abby under a tree. This time she was in a gray suit. We follow her to the car and she takes us to a small café about 20 minutes away. "I'll be waiting in front in about an hour okay?" Abby says, "Okay" Cammie replies. Then, Abby races off and Cammie and I make our way into the café. We find a table outside and it's actually pretty quiet. A waiter comes over and takes our orders. Cammie is having grilled cheese sandwiches and a Caesar salad. I am having a BLT sub and some French toast. Throughout the whole lunch it was pretty much silent. We finished our lunch and left to go find Abby. We didn't have to look for long because Abby was waiting right where she said she would be, in front of the store. "Hey guys! Where to next?" Abby asked, "Arc de Triomphe please." I answered. "Okay, follow me" she replied. We walked around the block until we reached a parking garage, we got in the car and then, we were off.

It took about an hour to get to the Arc de Triomphe. It took an hour because there was a lot of traffic and even a spy can't do anything about that. When we got there, there wasn't a lot to do so we just took pictures when all of a sudden Abby asked us, "What is the best way to climb this if you were planning to bungee jump off of it?" Cammie and I were silent, I wasn't sure if I should answer or not but then, Abby said, "Hey you have got to be ready anytime anywhere. Just because you are on vacation doesn't mean you get a break from being a spy." Oh. Well, that explains it. Hmm… I thought about for a bit. "Umm… your keep your coil of bungee cords on your back and just use the raised shapes as footholds…" Cammie replied. "Use a grapple gun and just let it pull you up" I said confidently. "Good" Abby said. We got bored because there was really nothing to do so we just went back to the car. "So where do you guys want to go next?" Abby asked. I thought about it for a second, we could go to the Eiffel tower but it was too crowded and plus that would ruin my plan so I said, "Can we go back to the hotel?" "Yea sure, but Cammie are you okay with that?" Abby asked. "Yea I'm good with that" Cammie answered.

We got to the hotel and Cammie and I went to our room. "Hey Zach, what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" Cammie asked me, "Do you want to go to the Eiffel tower later?" I suggested. "Yea, that sounds great." She answered, yawning. "Hey Zach, Do you mind if I take a short nap?" Cammie asked, "Yea sure go ahead." I said while smirking. She crawled into the bed and pulled the covers around her and she fell asleep right away. Yes! This is the perfect time to get all of my supplies for my plan. I went to the laptop set up on the desk in the corner and started typing…(A/N hahaha! Don't worry you'll find out soon)

**CPOV**

I woke up and I heard Zach saying "Yes, yes, right now, yup, okay, bye. Have a nice day." Hmm… I wonder what he was talking about… I stay still and try to make it look as if I was still sleeping. I heard Zach hang up the phone and make his way over to his drawer. He started rummaging through around it. I knew that Zach's back was to me and there were no reflective surfaces that Zach could use to look at me so I took that as my cue and woke up. I rolled around a bit and I opened my eyes. I yawned and Zach turned around and said "Good morning sleepy head." "Are we going to the Eiffel tower soon?" I asked, "Yup. Just as soon as both you and I shower." He replied. I got out of the bed and made my way over to the closet. I looked around and picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a purple ruffle tank top, a white long sleeve cardigan, a pair of knee high black boots and my gray colored double-breasted trench coat. (A/N any outfit suggestions? Please tell me in a review or PM me, oh and its fall/winter so warm clothes please) I went into the bathroom and showered. I got out after about eight minutes, changed and went out. Zach said he was going to shower and I nodded. I went over to vanity and did my make up according to the chart Macey had happened to put in my bag. Then I did my hair, actually it was just comb my hair because I left it natural (straight down my back.)

Zach came out of the bathroom and said "Okay, are you ready to go?" "Yup. Let's go" I replied. He took my hand and we went to the elevator. We go into the lobby and I can see a modest black car waiting for us. It had black-tinted windows so I couldn't see inside of the car, but I bet that it was upgraded with CIA equipment. Zach got into the driver's seat and I went to the passengers'. I looked at the dashboard ad saw that I was right. The whole dashboard was decked out with equipment from the CIA. There were all kinds of buttons and gadgets. Zach started the engine and I asked him, "Where are we going to dinner?" "That's for me to know and you to find out Gallagher girl." He answered while smirking. Ugh. Again with the mysteriousness! Nothing is ever black-and-white with this guy! Everything was always some sort of shade of gray with Zach Goode!

We drove around until we reached the Eiffel tower. I looked around and saw that there weren't a lot of people here. We climbed out of the car and went towards the elevator. Zach reached out and clicked the button for the highest observation deck. We went out and I saw that there was no one here. As a matter of fact, this place looked absolutely deserted. Then, I saw it. In the middle there was a table and 2 chairs set up and on the table there was a beautiful candle light dinner set upon it. OMG this was so romantic! Zach went over and pulled a chair out for me. What a gentleman! Then, he said "Would you like to join me for a romantic dinner for 2?" while smirking of course. "Yes, I would love to." I said. I walk over to the chair Zach is holding out and I sit down. We were eating steak. My steak was medium rare and Zach's was too. I had mashed potatoes, corn and fries was side dishes. Zach had garlic cheese bread, mashed potatoes and fries. For dessert I had green tea and honey milk flavored ice-cream, while Zach had coffee flavored. (A/N these are real ice-cream flavors.) Throughout the whole dinner Zach and I talked about everything from funny stories about our friends, to our friends' missions. When we finished eating and talking it was silent and we just sat there listeni8ng to the sounds of the city. Zach looked like he was deep in thought. Then he looked up, "Hey do you want to look over the city with me?" he asked. "Yea sure." I replied. We walked over to the edge of the observation deck and look out. It looked amazing. The city lights against the pitch black sky and the moon, a crescent shape tonight shines as brightly as the stars in the clear sky.

**ZPOV**

The view up here was amazing. I looked at my watch and saw that it was time. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for Operation: Capture the Chameleon. Okay here goes nothing. I turn and take my 'rose' out and I turn to Cammie, I tap her on the shoulder and I ask her, "Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!

Catie~


	5. AN

Hey guys! So I'm really stuck so what do you prefer?

A : Mission gets cancelled and they just get the rest of the time to themselves.

B : The mission starts but its cut short by an emergency (ex: Liz/Jonas gets seriously injured or Cammie gets a frantic phone call saying something about a family emergency)

So vote in a review please!

BTW before you go I'm telling you now, the mission is seriously getting to me so I'm sorry to say but there will either ne no mission or very little of it. The reason is because I have more things planned (mostly fun and fluffy stuff and not for just Cammie/Zach but for all the other couples) and I really want to move on but the mission part is really getting to me…( I personally want option B but its what you guys want, you are the readers and the whole reason I'm writing this for…)

VOTE PLEASE! It will mean the whole world to me!

Catie~


	6. Oh no

Hey guys! Well, here it is Chapter 5! (I know, FINALLY!) I really hope you like it and thank-you to everybody who has supported me throughout this whole story! Enjoy~

Chapter 5: Oh no…

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I turned around and saw Zach holding a paper rose in his hand, his expression hopeful. "Cammie will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I gasped. I can't believe it! ZACHERY GOODE has just asked me to be his girlfriend! ME! Plain-Jane Cammie the chameleon! I don't even have to think about the answer, "Yes, I will" I reply. I took the rose out of his hands and the second I took it, the paper rose fell apart and in my hands now was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver heart-shaped locket with a single diamond in the corner of the heart. I open the locket and I see a picture of me and Zach foreheads touching, smiling and staring into each other's eyes. In the background I can see water spraying everywhere. I remember this moment; it was when Zach and I had our first, official date. I look up at Zach and I can see him smirking. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He said. I rolled my eyes and suddenly I felt Zach grab my waist and pull me towards him. I gasp and look up at him, though not a second later I feel his lips crash onto mine and for the next minute or so, Zach and I share the most passionate, love-filled, 'make-me-feel-weak-at-the-knees' kiss.

I broke the kiss off, but our faces were barely 2 inches apart. We just stared into each other's eyes. Zach broke the silence and said, "So, how was your evening girlfriend?" I chuckled, and replied, "Wonderful, how was yours boyfriend?" "Oh, just swell" he said while smirking. We backed away from each other and looked over the edge of the railing on the platform. All of a sudden, Zach swung his arm around my shoulders and said while smiling, "So, how do you plan on telling your mom about us?" My eyes widened and I start to panic. Darn it! That didn't even cross my mind! My mind starts to go through different scenarios of what will happen with my mom. Best-case scenario is my mom is totally, 100% okay with this and says something along the lines of, 'I totally saw this coming from the kiss'. Now the worst-case scenario (a.k.a IN REALITY) is my mom beats Zach up, (or at least slaps him) because really, motherly instincts + super awesome spy skills + plus news of me and Zach = Zach's butt getting kicked and me getting a really long lecture-ultimatum thingy. Oh boy.

Zach and I cleaned everything up (which consisted of putting all of our trash back onto the plates and putting the silver-dome-cover thingy back on.) We then walked over to the elevator that brought us up here and we went back down to the ground. We walked hand in hand around until we found our car. I know we should have found it right away but I guess our brains were sort of messed up because of everything that has just happened. We drove back to the hotel and the ride was completely quiet. When we got to our room I went to my drawer (**A/N its one of those closets like IKEA has with drawers and a spot to hang stuff)** to get a pair of PJ's while Zach went to bathroom first. I pulled my drawer open and all I saw were skimpy tank tops and shorts that went to about mid-thigh. Confused, I dug through the rest of my drawer and all I found was a half see-through night gown and a piece of paper. I opened it and it said…

_Dear Cammie,_

_Hello Cammie! So how're things with Zach going? *wink wink* Anyways, you are probably wondering what happened to all your PJs right? (Well at least, almost all) So to answer your question, we took them. Why? You ask, well it's because you, Miss Cameron Ann Goode WILL look good throughout the whole trip for a certain Mr. Zach Jared Goode __**(A/N I made up his middle name.)**__ Oh, if you still haven't figured it out its Macey. Now if you ever want to see your clothes again will be GOOD and listen to me. My only request is for by the end of this trip that you and Zach = boyfriend/girlfriend okay? Anyways, Nick says hi to both of you! Toodles! (HAHAHA XD)_

_Hey Cammie! It's Liz now! How are you? Sorry about Macey, I think she is like hell-bent on getting you and Zach to get together. Honestly though, I want you guys to be together too. You guys make such a cute couple; I mean your perfect for each other! Oh, and I have the BEST news ever! Jonas asked me to be his girlfriend! He did it in the cutest way ever! Okay so, he gave me a code that he supposedly couldn't break. It took me awhile but I cracked it and Jonas was there working on our 'mission' (he was really wondering what he would do when I figured it out.) When I cracked it a message popped up on the screen and it said, "Liz will you be my girlfriend?" I turned around and there Jonas was, holding a state-of-the-art charm bracelet. I said yes and we kissed! Anyways, hope you're having fun and Jonas says hi and asks that you tell Zach to check his e-mail. _

_What's up Cammie? It's Bex here! My mission is going bloody awesome! Oh! Did you hear about Macey and Nick? They finally got together! Isn't that great? Liz and Jonas too! Though Liz probably told you already, I had to wrestle it out of Nick (how? Well I sent him threatening letters and pictures until he confessed ;) BTW I know about you and Zach. Tell Zach, Good job Goode! Anyways, I hope Grant asks me out soon, I don't want to be the only single one when we get back. Well if you're wondering how we are writing this, then here you go, we just wrote a paragraph and then sent thins around the world to each other then we gave it to you. Don't worry; we're doing for everyone so keep your eyes peeled for mail ;) Grant says, and I quote, "Cammie! How're you and Zach? Eh? *wink wink nudge nudge* Tell Zachy to use protection! Bye!" I really don't know why he said that but anyways, See ya later Cam!_

_Love,_

_Macey, Liz and Bex!_

_P.S Hey squirt! I delivered this and your clothes are now already safely half-way around the world to Macey in New York! So they're long gone now! –Abby_

Oh my, now I HAVE to wear these clothes…ugh… I look through the PJ drawer again and I pick out a dark blue tank top and navy blue shorts with white polka-dots all over them. (What I'm doing in shorts in winter is completely beyond me.) Zach comes out and I go into the bathroom and change. When I come out, I see Zach sitting on the bed reading the note. NOO! He CANNOT see what my crazy roommates said about us! I drop my clothes and sprint towards the bed. I jump, and while I'm in mid-air I grab the note out of Zach's hands and land on the other side of the bed on the floor. When I land, it's in a ninja-style position, one hand is holding up the note and the other is out to balance me while my knees are bent to absorb the impact and to help me balance me.

Zach just stares at me, shock written all over his face and a small half-amused smile on his face. I broke the silence and said, "So, what do you think you were doing reading this?" Zach stops staring and his face snaps back to normal and replies, "Well is that my fault? You just left it carelessly lying around" I rolled my eyes and said, "Well have you ever heard the saying, 'Curiosity killed the Zach'?" "You wouldn't dare" Zach said, warily, "try me" I reply, "alright bring it on." Zach says while smirking. I put the note aside and slowly shifted myself to a ready position. Fast as lightning, I jumped on him and soon we were both wrestling each other trying to pin the other down. I managed to flip him so he was lying on his stomach and pin him. Though before I could get comfortable Zach somehow pushed me off and pinned me. I struggled against his hold but he was too strong. He was holding my wrists on either side of my head and his legs are holding mine together so I can't squirm out of his hold. Our faces are inches apart, both of our faces flushed and we were both breathing heavily. Zach leans in to kiss me, but as soon as his hold loosened I pushed him off, grabbed the note and jumped off the bed. "That wasn't very nice Gallagher girl" Zach said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I laughed, "That's what you get for messing with me Blackthorne Boy!"

It's about 11:30 now so I went back to the bed to get settled in. I slept with the paper in my hands so that Zach wouldn't be able to get it. "Good night Zach" I said, "This isn't over Gallagher Girl" he replies, "Yea sure whatever you say" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Zach put his arm around me and pulled me closer, then, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

RPOV (Cammie's mom)

I was still at Gallagher just doing some extra paperwork. It was about 11:30 p.m when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, what they said next completely shocked me.

* * *

**PLEASE CHECK OUT xJETx STORY WHAT HAPPENS WHEN CAMMIE GOES TO NEBRASKA ITS A GREAT STORY! PLEASE REVIEW FOR HER TOO!**

OHHHHH… I have an idea for the next chapter already! I hope you guys will like it!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Catie~


	7. And so the Journey Ends

FINAL CHAPTER

Okay guys this is the last time you will see this story update! (Random person: WOO-HOO! Finally! No more waiting FOREVER for her to update!) As I was saying, this story was really more of an as-inspiration-comes type story so I have sort of run out of inspiration because again, the Gallagher girls series was really more of a phase I was going through, don't get me wrong I still love them it's just that I am no longer obsessed with them so therefore I no longer wish to continue to write this. Though because I have had so many wonderful readers I will post the summary of what was supposed to happen because I owe you guys at least that much. Now if you are extremely tired of hearing this, I don't blame you, not at all so if you want you can just skip down to where the summary starts. For those of you who are still reading this, If you guys want you can totally take this summary and try to finish this story in an actual story format, not this crappy excuse as a finish but I will ask that you send me a message first telling me so because I want to check it out and see what you guys have done. Well, thank-you for listening to me ramble on and on about stuff you probably don't care about but anyways, on to the story :)

* * *

So Cammie's mom had actually gotten a phone call from one of the spies that were stationed in Tokyo where Liz and Jonas are, it turns out something happened and Liz was caught in a terrible accident, causing her to go into an intensive care room at a special CIA hospital. Liz is struggling to survive and Rachel knows that this will most likely break Cammie or cause her some serious stress she doesn't actually need right now.

-Meanwhile-

Cammie and Zach have just gotten up and are preparing for their first day doing the actual mission and not just sitting around. As they head out, Cammie spots whomever they were looking for and sneaks off in pursuit of them. Zach then loses sight of Cammie and obviously begins to panic but in a mature, calm and collected way, (he is Zachary Goode after all) So now Zach is trying to keep his cover and tries to remain conspicuous and not have to use his comms unit because it would look really out-of-place, starts shouting out Cammie's cover name in an attempt to get her to reveal her location to him. That doesn't work because Cammie is now out of his range. Cammie is about to make contact with the Subject when Zach spots her and rushes over. Again, trying to stay under cover Zach calls out Cammie's cover name (Cassandra) and pulls her to him under the guise that he is her boyfriend and was looking frantically for her only to find her now. After Zach's appearance Cammie immediately tries to get Zach to help her get the attention of their Subject. Of course, Zach had already caught on and was now already pretending to rant and move randomly swinging his arms everywhere pretending to be over-dramatic about Cammie's disappearance. While Zach was doing that he was also inconspicuously moving in the man's direction, then with a final outburst, Zach "accidentally" knock the man to the ground. Now Cammie and Zach are trying to apologize and "help" the man up. By now, they are just rambling on and on until Cammie manages to get a piece of information out of the man. He accidentally tells them where he lives. Satisfied with their work Cammie and Zach quickly rush off and start to trail the man from the shadows again. The rest of the day goes uneventful and thus making Cammie and Zach very tired from walking around all the time. When Zach and Cammie get back to the hotel they quickly start discussing the information they have gathered so far about the Subject and Zach reveals that he had taken a picture of the man's ID and had also stolen the man's agenda, which Cammie berets him for because as we all know, stealing is wrong (though this is really funny considering they are spies and what not.) Now as they start to wind down and relax they get a phone call and it's from Cammie's mother.

-Back to Cammie's mom-

Cammie's mom was seriously worried about her daughter's reaction to this news and almost talked herself out of telling her now half a dozen times. Though being a spy for so long, her determination and sense of what was right won over all of her fears and doubts and she called Cammie. She told Cammie about Liz's condition and was met with pure silence. Cammie's mom thought something had happened to her daughter and immediately began rapid firing questions. Zach soon came on the phone and cut her off saying that Cammie was fine and he was going to hang up now and bid her a good night.

-Cammie-

Cammie was in complete shock and had almost dropped the phone upon hearing her mother's news had it not been for Zach who was there to catch it. Cammie starts braking down and Zach embraces her while murmuring quiet words of comfort to try and calm her down. Later, when Cammie has calmed down a bit Abby comes and informs the duo that the mission for all of them because of the recent events. Macey and Nick were already informed and were on a plane as they spoke. There was a flight already planned for Zach and Cammie for tomorrow at noon so that they could go back to Roseville where Liz and Jonas had been transferred.

Now that they are back in Roseville Zach and Cammie quickly rush over to where ever Liz is and Cammie is trying her best not to break down again. Liz is still unconscious and Jonas refuses to leave her bedside. Macey and Nick were there earlier in the day and now were sleeping against each other in the waiting room. Zach talks to Jonas for a bit trying to comfort the stressed young man but to no avail. At this point Liz is the only thing on Jonas' mind. Zach and Cammie leave and go to call Macey and Nick up and then the four head back to Gallagher where they will be waiting for Bex and Grant. Bex and Grant come and they go visit Liz in the hospital with Jonas. Everyone is very solemn and no one had it in themselves to try and lighten the mood. -3 months later- (okay to tell you guys the truth from here on out its going to be extremely vague and really bad) Liz wakes up and everyone is really relived. At first she has some problems with her memories and what not but she works through it. In the end though she makes a full recovery, everyone is extremely happy and they all play one epic game of truth or dare

THE END

* * *

THAT'S IT FOLKS! This story is now officially done, completed, FINISHED! I now will not have to worry about people coming to hunt me down in my sleep anymore! Good-bye! Good luck to all you authors out there who write really long stories! You guys are amazing, I really have no idea how you do it! ARIGATO! Sayonara!

Catie Carrington signing off~


End file.
